A Steady Flame That Grows
by Emmy79ken
Summary: This is multi-chapter, AU fanfic, based around a romantic relationship that forms between Anakin and Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars.
1. A Sliver of Light

Title: A Steady Flame that Grows

Paring: Anakin/Obi-Wan

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended. This is written purely for fun. The story of Star Wars belongs to Mr. Lucas.

Chapter Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan settle in on Shimeh for the night whilst on an important mission.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A Sliver of Light<p>

The sun had set on the lush planet of Shimeh; a small, almost forgotten body orbiting a solitary star in the Middle Region of the galaxy. The planet consisted, mostly, of large dense forests, populated with towering trees; each of them spawning countless exotic flowers and berry-like fruits. Interspersed within the forests were areas of grassland and mountainous regions through which rivers and streams ran through them in valleys.

In some ways, it reminded Anakin of being on Naboo, but it lacked the distinct architectural, aesthetical buildings that Naboo had. It was a far cry, however, from the dry almost barren terrain of his home planet of Tataooine. In contrast, Shimeh's climate was temperate and the air was clean, filled with a sweet aroma which was intensified with each soft breeze of the wind.

Indigenous life consisted mainly of mammalian animals, birds and various other species of exotic flora. It was an idyllic place and it reminded Obi-Wan of his birth planet of Stewjon; a planet similar to this world which he recalled from his infant years as a youngling. During the very early start of his Jedi training, Obi-Wan had been allowed to visit his parents and his brother a few times. Although at the time he was still too young to retain any specific memories, he did have a fond, vague recollection of his visits there.

Usually, these days, Obi-Wan and Anakin found themselves visiting the hostile and dangerous worlds that populated the Out Rim. It had been a pleasant surprise when the mission brief had stated Shimeh as their intended destination. This serene place was not a setting that one would consider to be, in some way, connected with the war.

It had been eighteen months since the battle of Geonosis, since the Clone Wars had begun. Team Skywalker and Kenobi, now known affectionately by the Holonet, had fought many battles, each one of them resulting in different and difficult physical and psychological consequences.

Here on Shimeh however, the war seemed far away, a small paradise bringing a blessed reprieve from the horrors of the war and the insidious odour of death.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had been slowly hiking towards a small settlement, where, according to clone recognisance teams, an informant held information on the location of General Grievous. The dense, uneven terrain had made it too dangerous for the use of any kind of high speed land transports. The settlement they were travelling to was nestled deep, within a thick forest, which also made it impossible to land any ships nearby.

For Anakin, this mission held personal significance. The war was beginning to take its toll. His body and mind were fatigued as he continued to push them to the very limits of endurance. Despite this, he suffered many sleepless, fitful nights; his ever present ambivalence tearing him apart. There was a part of him that wanted to continue his quest for more power, despite bringing him closer to the dark side and another, that pulled him back, telling him he needed to fulfill his commitment and obligation to the Jedi Order. The constant internal battle he faced every day was wearing him down.

The capture of General Grievous was of utmost importance. In the last twelve months the Droid Supreme Commander had been responsible for the deaths of many Jedi. It was already known that Grievous had been working under the instruction of Count Dooku. The Council hoped that by capturing Grievous it would also bring them one step closer to finding out the identity of the elusive Lord Sidious too. Anakin hoped that if they could capture and eliminate the Sith Master, the war and all the pain it entailed, would finally come to an end.

As dusk had begun to settle in, Obi-Wan and Anakin had decided to stop and set up camp. Not much information was given to them about the route and it would have been dangerous to attempt to transverse, unfamiliar terrain in the dark of night. Shimeh had only one, naturally occurring satellite; a large moon orbiting close to its host plant. It was a clear night and the moon shone brightly but the light it cast was dim at best, most of it absorbed by the towering trees of the forest.

There was a distinct chill in the air now the sun had set. Anakin had been busy walking around collecting firewood as Obi-Wan had extracted the blankets and rations from their backbags.

"A fire was a good suggestion, Anakin. It will get quite cold tonight," Obi-Wan said whilst laying a couple of blankets on the ground.

Anakin nodded and smiled in agreement, "It will keep us warm while we eat too," he mumbled, stretching his arms up above his head in order to work out the tension residing in his neck and shoulder muscles.

Obi-Wan smirked in return, regarding the younger man with a playful chuckle, "Always thinking about food."

"We've been walking for hours, Obi-Wan. I've burnt off our last meal."

"Here." Obi-Wan gestured his hand toward Anakin, passing him a small piece of ration.

War rations were manufactured quickly and dispersed to all battalions throughout the galaxy. It was a balanced mixture of protein and carbohydrate, fortified with all the vitamins and minerals one's body would need. However, they did lack a distinct taste.

Once, whilst on a training mission, at about sixteen years of age, Anakin had decided against eating his rations and had picked a few fruits from a nearby bush. Unbeknownst to him at the time, they were poisonous to humans and after enduring a harsh reprimand from Obi-Wan, Anakin had taken to his bed for full thirty-six hours.

Sitting down beside Obi-Wan on the blanket, Anakin quickly muttered a quick reply of gratitude as he popped the morsel in his mouth.

"Now," Obi-Wan said with a shiver, pulling his cloak tightly around his body, "let's get working on this fire. It's getting awfully cold."

Anakin huffed in exasperation and shot Obi-Wan a look, gesturing with his eyes at the tray of rations lying beside his former Master.

With a roll of his eyes, Obi-Wan passed the tray over to Anakin. "Like I said...always thinking about food."

A few hours later, with the camp set up and their meals eaten, Anakin and Obi-Wan were lounging on their blankets, lying beside each other in comfortable silence.

"We need more fire wood, Anakin."

Sighing in mild frustration, Anakin reluctantly rose to his feet and proceeded to roam around, gathering pieces of branches and dry leaves, yawning as he haphazardly tossed them onto the fire.

"Do you want me to help you?" Obi-Wan moved forward, getting ready to get up but was abruptly pushed back down by a hand on his shoulder.

"No. It's okay, rest," Anakin returned with a gentle smile.

Relieved, Obi-Wan lay back down. He didn't want to admit it but he was exhausted. His body and legs ached dreadfully, his overworked muscles had stiffened while he had been resting and he didn't think he'd have the energy to get back up. He tried to hide it from Anakin, of course. It was not like Obi-Wan to admit to any kind of vulnerability. Gallant to the end, he always felt as though he should retain his Master-like demeanor. Even though it had been three months since Anakin had been knighted, Obi-Wan didn't yet feel ready to relinquish that role he had forged with Anakin during all the years of training.

He watched as Anakin quietly carried on with his task at hand, remembering the young lad Qui-Gon had introduced him to all those years ago; A brash young boy with a fiery temper but also, residing within him, was a huge capacity for love and compassion.

As Anakin had grown up, even though the Jedi condemned such emotions and attachments, he had retained the same characteristics. Anakin exuded warmth and affection. To be near him was intoxicating and overwhelming; both magnetic and repelling at the same time. The Force resonated around Anakin, permeating Obi-Wan deeply.

Lately however, Obi-Wan had sensed confusion and conflict in the younger man. Even more troubling, a deep sense of underlying sorrow. Anakin seemed to grow more distant as the weeks went by; his usual camaraderie and mischievous demeanor had been slowly disappearing. He would now often appear lost in deep thought and seemed to prefer to be alone rather than enjoy the company of others.

It had been like this ever since Obi-Wan had returned from Jabiim.

The chill in the air receded as the camp fire roared back into life. Anakin joined Obi-Wan on the blanket. Leaning back a little, he leisurely gazed up. The stars and constellations stood out brightly against the black canvas of the night sky.

"Look at the sky. So many stars," Anakin whispered. He smiled sadly. "There's still so many I haven't visited yet. I remember when I was nine; I wanted to visit them all. Not only that, but I wanted to be the _first one_ to visit them all."

"I shared the same sentiment when I was that age. I would look up at the stars in wonderment thinking of all the strange planets that reside in the galaxy," Obi-Wan acceded, following Anakin's gaze up to the sky.

Anakin's thoughts began to wonder. It had been simple back then. Even though he had been a slave he'd been fortunate to have Watto as his Master. Some of the other slaves he'd known had been sold to the Hutts. Anakin could only scarcely imagine the horrors and degradation they must have suffered at hands of the well-known, ill-natured gangsters. Although Watto had sometimes displayed a bit of a temper, he had treated Anakin well, also introducing him to podracing, which had given Anakin a passion to pursue and a means to release his pent up frustrations.

His thoughts then turned to his mother and painful cramp began to constrict his chest, his heart. Back then, he'd had her, a warm, welcome, smiling face that he would always return home to. Sometimes, whilst looking off into the horizon as the twin suns had set on Tataooine, he'd wished that he could become a Jedi. Although he'd known it would entail sacrifices, he never imagined that it would be like this. In his naivety, Anakin had dreamt of an ideal life, where as a Jedi, he would right all the wrongs in the galaxy, end suffering, slavery and bring about peace.

However, to be at war? This was not something any of the Jedi had expected. A lot had happened in just a few short years. There was never really anytime to stop and think about all the death and destruction.

Anakin had suppressed it all; the terrors of the war, the abrupt ending of his relationship with Padme and more so than ever, the intolerable grief and bitter anger he felt about the senseless murder of his mother.

There had been, however, one sliver of light; one constant comfort that, until recently, had remained the same. Resonating in the Force within Anakin was a presence that grounded him and brought him balance amongst the turmoil in his life.

Obi-Wan.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I have no beta, so due to my mild dyslexia, there may be some spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter. I've checked this piece thoroughly but there is still a chance that some mistakes have slipped through the cracks. If you see any, please feel free to point them out in your review. I won't be offended as it will give me the chance to go back and fix them.

Although corny, the suggested song for this fic has got to be "We Are One" by Westlife. The lyrics describe perfectly, the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan in this story.


	2. Under the Stars

Paring: Anakin/Obi-Wan

Theme: Angst, H/C, Romance

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended. This is written purely for fun. The story of Star Wars belongs to Mr. Lucas.

Chapter Summary: Anakin opens up to Ob-Wan about his fears and his feelings.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Under the Stars<p>

The war had already nearly torn them apart.

That day on Jabiim still haunted Anakin. He remembered crumbling to the mud-soaked floor, quivering as he cried out when he felt the sudden extrication of his Master's Force-signature leave him. The explosion had been sensed by them all and it was thought that no one had survived. The sudden loss of his mentor, his partner and the deepest of all his friends had crimpled him. It was then, in that moment, that Anakin realised exactly what Obi-Wan had meant to him; how much he cherished the man he known nearly fourteen years of his life.

The relief he felt when Obi-Wan had returned to him was overwhelming. But the reunion had been bittersweet. When Anakin had seen the damage that Asajj Ventress had inflicted on Obi-Wan's battered body, he had become incensed. He'd felt his blood boil with hatred for the sadistic monster who had brutally and psychologically tortured his Master.

It was then that it occurred to him just how much he really did struggle with his emotions and how, if he allowed himself to be governed by them, he would always be regarded by the Council with fear and trepidation.

Instinctively and without much conscious thought, Anakin moved in closer to Obi-Wan, seeking the warmth the close proximity of his former Master gave him. As his mind raced on, a single tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. "I don't know how much longer I can go on like this." The words rasped in his throat, caught in the lump that was forming there.

Laying a warm hand on Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan whispered softly, "It's difficult for you isn't it, Anakin."

Closing his eyes, Anakin turned his head away in order to avoid making eye contact with Obi-Wan. His thoughts once again turned back to his mother and his tears began to fall freely. This time he saw her lying battered, bloodied and bruised in his arms; dying as she tried in vain to express her pride and love for him. He let out a soft whimper as he chocked back a sob; the guilt rising within him, saturating his soul as he recalled, in detail, how he had slaughtered the entire group of Tuskens in bitter revenge. In a futile attempt to regain some semblance of composure, he drew in a deep breath, holding it a few seconds before he exhaled.

Obi-Wan moved his arm from Anakin's shoulder and wrapped it soothing around his waist. "Being a Jedi does not mean you are immune to human feelings. It is understandable that, at times, you will become upset."

The fact that Obi-Wan was being so gentle and understanding made Anakin feel a little calmer but it also confused him. He was used to being reprimanded for outwardly showing his emotions and was a little unsure how to react to this attentive side to his Master. Cuffing away his tears with the back of his hand, he sighed, exhaling wearily, "I guess...b-but I'm sorry all the same. I do try and let my emotions go it's just…" he trailed off, burying his head in his hands as he struggled to articulate what he wanted to say.

Continuing to speak in a soft whisper, Obi-Wan said, "Sometimes we all need to cry." His voice was barely audible over the crackle of the fire. He lay his free hand over the younger man's knee, "Anakin, to deny that you have emotions will only further enhance your frustrations."

A little surprised, Anakin lifted up his head, "B-but am I not failing you, Master…for having emotions?" He diverted his gazed downward, dropping his head again, feeling embarrassed by the vulnerability of the moment. "Sometimes I feel so lost and afraid. Sometimes I feel so...angry."

Obi-Wan's tone was steady and reassuring "A Jedi does not act out of malice, aggression or revenge. Anger may be felt but not expressed in a way that would harm anyone else." He tried to meet Anakin's gaze but the younger man refused to look at him. "You've made a terrible mistake but now you must learn from it. Remember, it is how you act on the emotions you feel. That is what matters. You do not have to deny feeling them."

Anakin gazed at Obi-Wan inquisitively, "But the Council are always telling me that feeling my emotions are dangerous."

"To draw power from emotions, especially anger is to draw power from the dark side. That is the danger," Obi-Wan lifted his hand and gently moved away an errant strand of hair that had fallen into the younger man's eye, "You are a good man, Anakin. Stop trying so hard to be what everyone wants you to be and be true to yourself," Obi-Wan added with a soft smile.

A sense of relief began to flicker through Anakin as Obi-Wan's words echoed in his mind. So long he had been engaged in an internal battle; a battle to repress all his emotions. It felt reassuring to finally have his feelings validated instead of condemned. He shifted his position, looking intently at Obi-Wan as he pulled the blanket further over his legs. "Have you ever drawn upon your emotions for power?"

Obi-Wan flinched when his mind flashed back to the Theed Palace; to the moment when he stood and helplessly watched as his Master was impaled by that crimson lightsaber. In that instant, a sense of deep rage had risen within him, a fury that Obi-Wan never thought he had possessed until then. "Yes I have," he answered hesitantly. "On Naboo, when my Master was…"

Anakin's expression softened as he noted the sorrow evident in Obi-Wan's eyes. "But it worked. You won that fight; you were able to avenge Qui-Gon."

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably "At first my anger did propel me through the fight but it clouded my judgment. It was only after I had been disarmed that I thought to draw power from the Force. It was in that moment, when my anger subsided, that I felt my focus return."

As Obi-Wan recalled the event, the sadness evident on his face was powerful to Anakin. Once again Anakin's mind returned to Jabiim and to the event that had nearly taken his Master away from him. He paused for a moment, unsure of whether to ask the following question. "What…what about attachment?" he asked nervously. "Is it really wrong to love someone?"

Obi-Wan's expression darkened a little. Unbeknownst to Anakin, Obi-Wan, too, had struggled with this question at times during his life. "It is not necessarily wrong to love someone. A Jedi is encouraged to show compassion for all beings." His thoughts strayed to Siri and then to Qui-Gon; two people who, over the years, had touched his heart deeply. "To fall in love with someone is natural but you need to be able to live with the knowledge that maybe one day you might lose them."

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean…I would try… but… I don't know how I would go on with my life if I lost someone I truly loved." As he looked at Obi-Wan, tears once again began to form in Anakin's eyes.

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan moved his hand from around the younger man's waist, resting it gently on Anakin's shoulder, "Is there someone you truly love, Anakin?"

Struggling to conceal the shakiness in his voice, Anakin nodded "Y-yes, there is. Someone I love with all my heart." He cast his eyes down at his hands as he nervously began to fidget with the blanket covering his legs.

"Senator Amidala, is that who you speak of?"

Closing his eyes, Anakin drew in a deep breath. "There was a time in my life when I thought I did. I almost married her… I was lost and my mother…she..." The words died on his lips as he struggled to continue. "I-I sought comfort and warmth in Padmé. She was a familiar presence in my life w-when all I could feel was…pain."

Surprised by the sudden honesty in Anakin's words, Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, "And now?"

His hands trembling with a sudden burst of adrenalin, Anakin once again took in a deep breath. He lifted his head, looked intently at Obi-Wan as he spoke." My feelings for Padmé were nothing compared the feeling, the…l-love… I have for you."

The words struck Obi-Wan hard and he gasped in startled surprise. He felt his pulse begin to accelerate; his heart began pounding in his chest as Anakin's heart-felt admission reverberated in his mind. "W-what?"

Sensing the sudden conflict now emanating within the Force and on seeing the astonished look on his former Master's face, Anakin drew back sharply. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I shouldn't have said that." Rising swiftly to his feet he began to pace abruptly. "Stang…" he murmured, a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice," I really _shouldn't_ have said that."

"Anakin…"

"I've just ruined everything!" Anakin turned sharply towards Obi-Wan, tears welling up in his eyes. With one remark he had jeopardized the trusting relationship they had forged together. Kneeling down beside Obi-Wan, Anakin grasped at his hair pulling it roughly as he shook his head. "I'm sorry-

"Anakin-"

"-you don't have to say anything," Releasing the tight grip he had on his hair, Anakin looked up, his eyes boring despairingly into Obi-Wan. "I take it back..."

"Anakin, will you just stop and listen to me!" Obi-Wan implored. He closed his eyes and inhaled, counting for a few seconds as he fought to regain his composure. As he exhaled he opened his eyes, finding himself looking into the tear-stained eyes of his former Padawan. He smiled softly in an attempt to try and dispel the increasing tension rising between them. "I don't want you to take it back," he admitted, his pulse quickening further as he gently brought a hand up to cup the side of Anakin's face. "Don't…don't take it back." he repeated, gently brushing his thumb across the younger man's cheek, catching a stray tear that was falling from his eye.

Shifting forward a little, Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan's touch. "Y-you love me?"

Obi-Wan whispered softly, "Yes, I…I…do." And he did. Of all the people who had touched his heart over the years, Cersai, Siri, Qui-Gon; none of them could compare to the way Anakin made him feel. Obi-Wan had thought he'd known love but never in his life, before now, had he felt himself connected, so intimately, with another person.

In the weeks following Jabiim, Obi-Wan had struggled with this feeling. But it had seemed the more Obi-Wan had told himself he shouldn't want Anakin, the more his soul fought him back telling him that he needed him. Like Anakin, Obi-Wan's heart, too, had been fighting an internal battle but in his ignorance he had thought had it had been Padmé that Anakin had desired.

Ever since he had been back from Jabiim, he had felt a change in the way Anakin had behaved around him and he cursed himself for not recognising, sooner, the real truth behind Anakin's actions.

Acting on his instincts, Obi-Wan learned forward. He knew he had to take this chance; before the war tore them apart, before it claimed one or both of their lives. In his heart, he just knew. There was no explanation needed. He moved in closer, his lips slightly parted as he hesitated with just a fraction of space between them…

_"General Kenobi?"_

Both men jumped at sudden interruption as Cody's voice reverberated through the air.

With an exasperated sign, Obi-Wan reached for his comm-link. "Kenobi here, What is it?"

_"Sir, the reinforcements have arrived and will gather at the specified location at 1100 hours."_

"Okay, thanks for the update, Cody. We have stopped for the night. We will see you at the rendezvous at 1100 hours."

As the last embers of the fire began to burn, Anakin felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Closing his eyes, he exhaled wearily. His eyes were sore, dry and uncomfortable. Bringing his hands up to his face, he groaned, as he began to massage his temples. His head was starting to pound.

"You're exhausted," Obi-Wan whispered

"We should probably talk more."

"We can talk more tomorrow," Obi-Wan said softly, pulling the younger man into a tender embrace as he lowered himself onto the blanket. He held Anakin close, slowly stroking his fingers through the younger man's hair. "You should sleep, you need some rest."

Anakin let out a soft mummer as he closed his eyes, his body relaxing against the older man as he felt himself begin to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	3. The Promise

A/N: The reason I'm updating this so quickly at the moment is because I had already written parts 1-3 while I was off work. But, unfortunately, I'm back at work tomorrow so from now on the updates will be spaced further apart.

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended. This is written purely for fun. The story of Star Wars belongs to Mr. G. Lucas.

Chapter Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan share a tender moment before they set out to find the location of General Grievous.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Promise<p>

The morning sunrise brought warmth and for Anakin a renewed sense of hope.

Anakin lay on his back, his eyes still closed and his breathing calm and steady as he listened to the early morning songs of the birds nesting high in the trees above him. There was pleasant sensation radiating through him and his body felt snug and relaxed against the other man beside him. For the first time in a long while, Anakin felt as though he were at peace. His sleep had been deep and undisturbed and he felt more rested than he'd ever felt before.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, smiling broadly as he turned his head to look at the sleeping Jedi next to him. Obi-Wan was lying with his back facing him. Sometime during the night, he had pulled his cloak over himself, wrapping it tightly around his arms and shoulders. Clumps of hair had fallen in front of his eyes in errant strands and his knees were hunched up, his body curled in an effort to conserve as much body heat as possible during the cold night.

Although Obi-Wan would probably attest to the sentiment, to Anakin, he looked adorable.

Anakin's smile grew wider as he rolled onto his side. He whispered, "I love you," softly as he wriggled in closer, nestling his nose into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck as he draped an arm around the other man's waist. He paused for a moment, inhaling and exhaling slowly, as he took the time to savour the sweet scent of the older man lying in his arms.

As Obi-Wan began to stir, Anakin drew back slightly, a little worried. A nervous flutter took hold of his stomach and a series of thoughts flashed through his mind. His brow wrinkled in concern; maybe Obi-Wan did not really mean to reciprocate his feelings. Maybe he had been speaking out of pity and exhaustion. Anakin feared that in the heat of the moment, last night, Obi-Wan may have acted without thinking and now he regretted his actions and his words.

His concerned didn't last long, banished to the back of his mind when Obi-Wan brought a hand up to meet his, entwining their fingers as he pulled him into a closer embrace.

With a sleepy murmur Obi-Wan opened his eyes, stretching out his legs as he rolled onto his back. He blinked a couple of times and then shrugged out of his cloak, smiling warmly as he brought his free hand up to cup the side of Anakin's face.

"Morning," Anakin whispered tenderly, leaning into the older man's touch.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan returned sleepily as he traced his thumb across the younger man's cheekbone.

There was a moment of silence before Anakin, timidly, leaned forward; his lips slightly parted, his eyes gazing intently into the older man's as he sought out a flicker of reassurance that Obi-Wan wanted to kiss him as much as Anakin needed him to.

Wordlessly, Obi-Wan responded; exhaling deeply as he lowered his hand from Anakin's face, his finger's lightly caressing the sensitive skin on Anakin's jaw before coming to rest at the nape of the younger man's neck. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan licked his lips and drew Anakin down towards him.

When their mouths brushed together, nothing happened at first. Both men slightly stunned by the magnitude of the moment. They lingered, content for a second to just stop and feel the gentle sensation the soft, chaste kiss invoked within them.

To Anakin's surprise it was Obi-Wan who moved first, tilting is head slightly to the side as he parted his lips further. Anakin responded in-kind slowly deepening the kiss as he traced his hand up from around Obi-Wan's waist, over his chest and around to the back of the older man's head. Combing his fingers lightly through Obi-Wan's hair, he let out a soft moan when he felt his tongue come into contact with the other man's. He hungrily pulled Obi-Wan in closer to him, feeling a rush of carnal excitement flow through him as the kiss, once again, deepened in intensity.

Time slowed and a blurry haze descended over Obi-Wan as reveled in the luscious sensation of Anakin moving against him. He body warmed and his heart began to pound as a sense of pure delight rose within him, coursing through every cell in his body. It was like nothing, Obi-Wan, had ever felt before; it was overwhelming, and it was electrifying. His mind whispered to him, it felt right, _this _was right. And it was radiating within the Force between them.

After a moment, Anakin reluctantly pulled away, allowing himself a few seconds to centre himself before he spoke, "That was…"

"Incredible," Obi-Wan assented between rasped breaths.

Anakin nuzzled his nose against Obi-Wan's, "I'm glad you agree," His brow furrowed a little as he pulled away slightly, "I was afraid that you…you know…might have regretted the things you said last night."

Obi-Wan shook his head softly. He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder and gently pulled the younger man into back down into his arms. There was a part of him that did have reservations. He couldn't help it. For all his life he'd been trained to relinquish emotional attachments, to serve the Force and obey the Code in order to maintain the wellbeing of the galaxy

Following Jabiim something had changed within him. During his torture on Rattatak his love for Anakin had kept him alive and now he could no longer deny this. The Force may have given him the strength to escape Asajj Ventress but it was his hunger to be reunited with the man he loved again, that had kept him struggling, against the odds, to survive.

"Obi-Wan…"

Anakin's voice brought the older man out of his thoughts.

"I don't regret anything I have said, Anakin. Or anything we have done. You are very important to me. I need this…_we_…need this," He grasped his hand tightly around the younger man's, "I just ask that you remember what I told last night."

Anakin lifted his head and his eyes narrowed with a look of confusion, "Which part exactly?"

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, "Remember, you are a good man, Anakin. What ever happens always, come what may, remain true to yourself."

"It's hard for me, sometimes, to remain emotionally detached from my fears. If I'm honest, I probably do rely a little too much on my anger for power," Anakin lowered his head, "I will try. I will. I've always wanted you to be…you know…proud of me."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin's hand a tight squeeze. "I am very proud of you, Anakin. I always have been. I've trained you since you were a small boy. Although we've had our difficulties in the past, I've always felt close to you," Obi-Wan brought his hand up to rest in the younger man's hair as he implored, "Please, don't let anger, fear or revenge overpower you. Ever. It will consume you."

Anakin raised his head to once again look at Obi-Wan. There was a glint in his eye and a look of wilful determination on his face as he declared his fidelity," I won't. I could never…_will never_… do anything to hurt you," Anakin leaned forward and pulled Obi-Wan into a soft brief kiss. Sighing contentedly, as he broke away, he gazed affectionately into his partner's eyes. "_I promise."_

The next few hours passed away rather uneventfully. Before departing, Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken the time to eat breakfast and freshen up in a nearby stream.

In an exposed clearing in the forest, Anakin sat on a fallen tree truck, his forehead furrowed a little as he studied his data pad. "According to this, we are not far away." He gestured with his arm, "A little further west from where we are now."

Obi-Wan withdrew a bottle of water from his mouth, "Good," He reached into his backbag, pulled out another flask and tossed it in Anakin's direction, "Here, it's warm today, you need to keep hydrated."

"Thanks," Anakin said as he snatched the bottle effortlessly from the air. He drank a considerable amount of water before placing the bottle back into his own bag. He had, actually, been quite thirsty.

When Anakin looked up, he smiled affectionately. In thoughtfulness, Obi-Wan had placed his hand over his beard; a little idiosyncrasy the older man had adopted a long while ago when he began to contemplate something. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I sense something…it feels foreboding."

"I don't sense anything," Anakin pushed himself up and took a few steps forward, "Wait…"

He could not finish the rest of his sentence. A sudden gasp escaped him as he heard a loud snap followed by a sudden, unnerving, sensation of falling…

Using Force-induced reflexes, Obi-Wan lunged forward, his arm stretched out far in front of him. The earth underneath the younger man had unexpectedly given away, revealing a large, wide fissure in ground beneath him. With a fraction of a second to spare, Obi-Wan had somehow managed to grasp onto Anakin's wrist, saving the younger Jedi from plummeting to his death.

With his free hand, Obi-Wan grasped at an exposed tree root, preventing himself from being dragged down by the weight of Anakin hanging below him. "I've got you! It's okay!" He contracted his arm and felt his bicep tense painfully with the strain, "Help me! Pull yourself up!"

"I'm trying!" Anakin exclaimed. Using his other hand, he grasped hastily at Obi-Wan's wrist but his grip slipped once again and he felt himself fall further. Closing his eyes, he reached into the Force; summoning, within it, the strength to one again reach up and grasp at Obi-Wan wrist. With a heavy groan he pulled himself up and out of the crevice, landing beside Obi-Wan in an ungainly mess on the ground.

Both men lay still for a moment; their adrenalin-infused bodies trembling. As the moments passed, their breathing began to, gradually, settle down.

As he sat up, Anakin stabbed his finger towards the fissure, "Whoa, what the Sith is _that_ doing in the middle of a forest?" he exclaimed as he glanced over at Obi-Wan with a look of buried embarrassment.

With a weary moan, Obi-Wan heaved himself up onto his elbows, "How am I supposed to know?" he asked as he shook his head abruptly, removing a few auburn locks that had fallen in his eyes.

"_You_ know everything, usually" Anakin said with a hint of sarcasm. With a smile, he moved closer towards Obi-Wan, "You've got leaves and twigs in your hair." He laughed playfully as he began to pull out the debris adhered to the older man, piece by piece.

"Ah…well," Obi-Wan said, chuckling softly along with the Anakin as pushed himself up further into sitting position.

"Thanks for the save, by the way," Anakin moved his hand to the side of Obi-Wan's neck and gently began to stroke his thumb through the whiskers of the older man's beard, "This time I owe you."

Obi-Wan lifted his hand and placed it over Anakin's, grasping it tightly as his fingers came to rest on the younger man's palm. "Must we keep score, Anakin," he said with a hint of amusement.

Both men leaned forward, their lips parting as their bodies drew closer together…

"Sorry to interrupt this rather _intimate _moment _gentlemen _but I heard you were looking for me."

"Not _again_…" Anakin huffed impatiently before he hastily looked up.

Dressed in grey leggings, durasteel caped boots and tattered black tunic, a heavily built Korun male stood imposingly over the two men. Where his left eye should have been, there was an ugly looking scar and in his right hand, a blaster was pointed directly towards the Jedi.

Pushing off of the ground swiftly, Anakin and Obi-Wan rose to their feet.

"Clain, I presume?" Obi-Wan asked, casting an inquisitive look at the weapon being held at his torso, "We are not here to fight you, we just want some information."

"So I heard. You wanna know where General Grievous is, right?"

"That's right," Anakin leaned forward, not in the least bit unnerved when, in response, Clain tightened the grip he had on his blaster and angled it towards him. "Where is he?"

Clain took a step back, creating a little more distance between himself and the Jedi as his lips quirked into a dangerous smile, "I'm sorry gentlemen but our deal has been called off. I've been given different orders."

In his usual self-assured distinctive manner, Obi-Wan folded his arms. "Interesting. What 'orders' and by whom?"

"General Kenobi, Master Grievous wants me to…how did he put it… ah…'Relieve you of your duty.'"

Anakin's hand twitched towards his lightsaber, "That is _not_ going to happen."

"You gonna stop me?" Clain cast a leering look towards Obi-Wan and then back in the direction of Anakin, "you can't kill me _lover boy. _If you do, everything I know dies with me."

With an angry scowl, Anakin stepped forward but was stopped abruptly by Obi-Wan's hand on his elbow.

"Wait…" Obi-Wan leaned into Anakin and quietly whispered a Huttese phrase into his ear.

Anakin relaxed his body and gave Obi-Wan a nod.

Obi-Wan quickly Force-leaped backwards, twisting his body one-hundred and eighty degrees in mid-air before he landed. On impact, he immediately rolled forward taking cover behind a large oak tree.

As Clain began firing his blaster, Anakin unclipped his lightsaber, activated it and swung at the Korun's arm, slicing off his outstretched hand at the wrist with one fluid swing of his blade.

Before Clain had the time to react, Anakin dropped his lightsaber, grabbed him by his tunic and roughly lifted him up into the air. "_Where_ is General Grievous?" With the Korun still firmly fixed in his grip, Anakin turned towards the crevice in the ground and precariously held him over it. He leaned in close, his eyes burning with a sudden flash of fury, "Where. Is. General. Grievous?"

"I don't know. I don't know," Clain protested, shaking his head vigorously. He peered over his shoulder and looked down toward the infinite darkness below him. "Just, don't drop me, please…"

With a frustrated growl, Anakin lowered his hands, dropping Clain closer to the mouth of fissure. "Tell me what you know, now!"

"Coordinate six, three, four…In the Outer Rim. T-that's all I know, I swear."

Anakin's gazed shifted in the direction of Obi-Wan and then back to Clain. He felt a surge of anger rise within him as his mind began to race. Obi-Wan could have easily been killed. If he wanted to he could let go…right now … he could release his grip on the Korun and let him plummet to his death…

_'Please, don't let anger, fear or revenge overpower you. Ever. It will consume you'_

Anakin recoiled as he remembered the words Obi-Wan had said to him and with a swift motion he pulled Clain up, out of the crevice and dropped him to the ground beside it. He exhaled deeply, turned and hurried towards Obi-Wan, "Are you alright? He didn't hit you did he?"

"No, I'm fine," Obi-Wan replied as the younger man wound his arms around his waist.

With one hand still resting on Obi-Wan's waist, Anakin began to trace the other over the older man's body; his finger's searching critically for any signs of injury. "Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan stilled Anakin's hand with his own and grasped it tightly, giving it a little squeeze. "I told you, I'm fine." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out his comm-link, "Cody, we have captured the informant and are ready for extraction."

_"Okay, General Kenobi. Activate your homing beacon and we will gather at your location as soon possible._

"Thank you. Kenobi out."

Anakin sighed wearily as he stretched his arms above his head, "I can't wait to get out of here now. I need a shower, some real food and…" he smiled suggestively and quirked his eyebrows at Obi-Wan, "…a soft comfortable bed."

Feeling his cheeks blush a little, Obi-Wan called over Anakin's lightsaber from the ground and handed it to him, "That sounds…good," he assented with a soft smile.

TBC


	4. A Little Piece of Me

Rating: M

Timeframe: During the Clone Wars

A/N: Be kind to me on this one…it was a bitch to write. If you like it, please say, as it will give me the incentive I need to continue on.

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended. This is written purely for fun. The story of Star Wars belongs to Mr. G. Lucas.

Chapter Summary: Now back on Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan talk a little more about their relationship and during a romantic evening together, they finally consummate their romance.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: A Little Piece of Me<p>

Obi-Wan watched, with mild interest, the bustling pedestrians hurry by outside the window of Dex's diner. A various mixture of alien species and human races, he observed, speeding off to work in the large, vast megalopolis.

It had been late afternoon on Shimeh when he and Anakin departed, but on Coruscant the day was starting anew. Anakin slept his way through the few hours it took to cross the distance back to the Capital, but Obi-Wan had felt a little too restless to properly relax. Instead, he'd chosen to distract himself by writing up Shimeh's mission report in preparation for his meeting with the Council.

Anakin's emphatic suggestion that they stop by Dex's for something to eat had seemed like a good idea at the time. But since Obi-Wan had sat down and taken the weight off of his feet, a haze of drowsiness had begun to gradually descend over him. He sighed despondently. His body clock would be out of sync now for the rest of the day and it was to be a long one too; Council meetings, general Temple duties and Padawan classes to supervise with Master Drallig.

Obi-Wan ran his thumb over the rim of his drinking glass before taking a sip, closing his eyes briefly, as he savoured the sweet taste and the silky texture of the exotic fruit juice on his tongue. It was unusually humid for this time in the morning and although the diner was air conditioned the residual heat, coupled with his rising fatigue, was beginning to make his head ache a little. Obi-Wan never did cope very well with excessive temperatures.

In the periphery of his vision, to the left, he could see Anakin on the other side of the table sitting opposite to him. The younger man had just finished his second plate of syrup covered pancakes and was now in the process of ordering his third.

Obi-Wan waited for a moment until the waitress had finished taking Anakin's order before he turned and spoke, "Goodness, Anakin. You want more? Where, by the stars, do you store all the food you consume?" He cast his gaze quickly over Anakin's upper body and noted, with astonishment, that there wasn't a single ounce of excess body fat on the younger man.

"I'm just hungry, that's all."

Obi-Wan knew that wasn't true and in response he looked at the younger man inquisitively, "Hmm really? Anakin, love, I was your Master for over ten years. I know you very well."

Anakin smiled brightly at his partner's use of the word 'love' but his grin soon dissolved into a frown when he heard the rest of the sentence, "And what do you mean by that?"

With his arms folded across chest, Obi-Wan leaned back into his seat. "There are two things you do when you are insecure, Anakin. First, you tinker with that astromech droid of yours-"

"-His _name_ is Artoo."

"Okay, Artoo. _And_ secondly, when restless, you eat large quantities of food."

"I like food," Anakin said dismissively but his glib tone was demeaned by a look of self-consciousness on his face. He knew, as usual, that Obi-Wan was right. He did have a tendency to gorge on food when he felt uneasy. And Obi-Wan being an exemplary student in behavioural psychology was able to see this clearly. Obi-Wan's skill of being able to read the subliminal messages displayed in the behaviour of other beings made him an excellent negotiator. But in this case, it was a little infuriating.

"Anakin, what are you nervous about?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," Obi-Wan sighed wearily and lowered his head to his hands, closing his eyes for a moment as he began to massage his temples with his thumbs, "You just don't want to tell me."

"Can't I just be hungry?"

"I can feel your anxiety through the Force, too," Obi-Wan raised his head and looked imploringly into the younger man's eyes, "And I know you. Tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"It's just-"

"-here you go," the waitress interjected, smiling at Anakin as she placed his plate of pancakes on the table in front of him.

With his appetite now diminished by a slight wave of anxiety-induced nausea, Anakin idly stabbed at his food with his folk. After a while, he glanced up from his plate and found Obi-Wan still looking at him expectantly, his eyebrows arched and his arms once again folded across his chest.

"Anakin, tell me."

"It's just, when we kissed on Shimeh. It was…well _amazing_ and I guess I'm just worried..." The smell of the sweet pancakes placed directly beside him caused the sensation of queasiness to grow stronger in Anakin's stomach and he wrinkled his nose in distaste as he pushed his plate away. "…are you going to pull away from me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You live by the Code, Obi-Wan. You always have." Anakin said a little solemnly.

"When I took you as my apprentice, I felt compelled to lead by example. I wanted to train you to the best of my abilities." Obi-Wan's thoughts strayed to Siri and then to his experience on Melida/Daan, "However there have been times in my past when I have not lived a 'conventional Jedi life.'"

"How do you feel now? I mean, do you truly want to be with me?" Anakin's voice was steady and calm as he spoke, but as he heard the question repeat itself in his mind, his confident demeanour began to falter. He felt his hands begin to tremble as a wave of anxiety rushed through his body.

Obi-Wan paused for a while as he took in the sight before him. Anakin's blue eyes glistened with unshed tears; tears that could easily fall either in joy, or, in painful rejection. In that moment, Obi-Wan felt awestruck by the power of love, he could sense, Anakin felt for him. It was humbling and it was also frightening, because in his heart, Obi-Wan returned that love, with equal devotion and intensity. He reached into the Force and sought out its guidance. Once again it offered the same reassurance and with a grasp of Anakin's hand with his own, he said, "I care about you very, _very_ deeply, Anakin. Let me assure you that…I want this too."

Anakin released the unconscious hold he had on his breathing as the sound of Obi-Wan's declaration sounded in his ears. Again, he felt his hand tremble, but this time it was under Obi-Wan's and it shook with excitement and relief. He smiled broadly as he tried to retain his composure, to control the youthful side within him that wanted to leap up out of his seat and dance around the diner in celebration.

"I'm glad to see that I have eased your anxieties."

"Yes, yes. I just wish now that I could climb across the table and kiss you."

Obi-Wan gave a soft chuckle before he spoke, "Later. We will have some time later." He glanced up at the clock on the wall above the counter and gave Anakin's hand a little squeeze, "but now I have to go. The Council meeting will start soon; I will stop by your quarters later this evening. That is, if you want me too?"

"Of course," Anakin said with a smile, "I should get going too. There is a project that I've been working on that I want to get finished."

"Please don't tell me you are building yet another droid," Obi-Wan said with a playful grin as he rose from the table to his feet.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan to the front door of the diner, briefly stopping by the waitress on his way to hand her the Credits he had counted to cover his bill. "No, this is something else…something a little more personal."

* * *

><p>Dressed in loose fitting, grey, sleep pants and a long black robe, Anakin, lay outstretched on the couch in the living area of his quarters. The lighting was soft and gentle, not harsh on the eyes; cast by a small lamp on the table beside the door. Soft, low tempo music was playing in the background, filling the room with a pleasant ambiance.<p>

Anakin sighed contently. He felt warm and relaxed; the hot water from the fresher had done wonders in soothing and massaging the cricks and knots out of his neck and shoulder muscles.

He smiled with satisfaction as he pulled out a small artefact from his robe pocket. It had taken him all day to finish it; his fingers were still a little sore from wielding his tools all day. However, it had been worth the time and the effort and he hoped that Obi-Wan would appreciate it too.

Since Obi-Wan's declaration of commitment, Anakin had been walking around on a high. He'd felt happy and excited and for the first time in a long while he found himself enjoying life around him. He no longer felt so painfully, overburdened, by all of his responsibilities. 'The Chosen One' he might well be, but he knew now that he wasn't to face his battles alone.

Even the mundanity of cleaning his apartment had made him smile. He'd danced around his quarters, singing at the top of his voice as he'd scrubbed, polished and swept.

He was happy. He was alive. He was a man in love.

A flicker in the Force alerted Anakin to Obi-Wan's nearing presence. He quickly put the crafted object back in his pocket before he jumped up from the couch.

Obi-Wan palmed the door open and entered the apartment donning a pleasant and welcoming smile. He was dressed causally in light brown leggings and a dark brown under tunic. A colour, Anakin thought, really suited the older man, accentuating the blue in his eyes. Obi-Wan's freshly washed hair now appeared a shade lighter and it glistened when the light from the nearby lamp struck it.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said softly as he placed a kiss to the older man's cheek, "come in. Sit down and relax."

"I'm sorry I am a little late," Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the couch, "When I returned to my quarters, I took a few hours for myself…to have a nap."

"It's okay, you probably needed it. And you're here now." Anakin gestured towards the kitchen, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, love, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Anakin paused for a moment before he knelt down on the floor in front of Obi-Wan; he felt his heart begin to pound a little as a wave of nervous embarrassment rose up within him. Taking in a deep breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of japor ivory wood. He glanced down as he placed the carving into Obi-Wan's hand. "I made this for you. I know that Jedi aren't allowed possessions but I just wanted you to have something from me. Something you can keep, and hold on too when we are separated."

Obi-Wan gazed at the japor snippet, slightly overcome by the tenderness he felt in the moment. Etched into ivory was the symbol he knew, when translated into Basic, said the word 'love'. He felt his eyes water a little. No one had ever given him something so personal. But it wasn't so much the gift that touched him but the thought behind it that mattered to Obi-Wan the most. He smiled as he lifted his hand to comb his fingers through the younger man's, short damp curls, "_Thank you_. This is…it's a lovely gesture, Anakin."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do, very much and I will treasure it." Obi-Wan placed his gift gently on the table beside the couch, "I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give to you."

As Anakin gently rose to his feet he stretched out his hand, "Yes, you do," he said with a soft smile, "Dance with me, Obi-Wan." With a quick nudge of the Force, he used his other hand to turn up the volume on the music player.

Obi-Wan chuckled and glanced away in embarrassment, "Oh, no. I don't dance, Anakin. You know that."

"You don't have to '_dance_' dance. All you have to do is let me hold you," Anakin said as he continued to smile down at Obi-Wan. He gestured again with his hand and cajoled, "Come on."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin's hand and with a gentle pull from the younger man he was tugged to his feet. Anakin's arms wrapped around his waist in a tender embrace as he slowly began to move in time to the music.

As they drew closer together, Obi-Wan traced his hands up along Anakin's back, closing his eyes, as his fingers came to rest on the younger man's shoulders. He nestled his head into the crock of Anakin's neck; inhaling deeply as he took in the sweet smell of soap mixed in with the pleasant fragrance of Anakin's aftershave. The aroma was comforting and familiar, and it filled Obi-Wan with a sense of warmth and contentment. His body relaxed as he lowered his arms to wrap them around the younger man's waist. He leaned against Anakin so closly that, if the younger man was to suddenly move, and not be there ready in time to catch him, Obi-Wan would fall forward to floor beneath him.

They danced around in slow rotations, calm and unhurried as they savoured the tender sensation their close proximity generated between them.

Anakin smiled as he brushed his cheek against Obi-Wan's; delighting in the pleasant, contrasting, sensations, the smooth flesh above the older man's cheekbone and the prickly feeling of his beard, below it, incited on his skin. To be allowed to have Obi-Wan this close to him, physically, as well as emotionally, felt overwhelming. His body sang along with the music, slightly trembling in excited anticipation.

As they slowly pulled apart, their eyes locked in to each other's. Their mouths drew together into a soft kiss; chaste, with Anakin just about managing to capture Obi-Wan's bottom lip between the two of his.

They lingered for a moment, content and relaxed against one another, before, they both, reluctantly, retreated…

"See…no crazy, ass-wriggling dancing," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan laughed in return and brought his hand up to gently caress the younger man's jaw, "This is something I _don't_ mind doing," he said playfully before he pulled the younger man into another kiss, this time a little heavier.

After a while, the kiss began to deepen in intensity; their tongues swirling around one another, lapping, licking and tasting…

In response, Anakin arched his hips against Obi-Wan's, bringing their groins together in intimate contact. The sudden pressure against his hardening arousal made Obi-Wan gasp against Anakin's mouth and in-kind, Anakin, moaned as he felt Obi-Wan's embrace tighten around him.

As both men pulled apart from the kiss, they leaned against each other, forehead to forehead; their noses gently nuzzling together as they continued to dance. The tension between them was gradually increasing and their bodies reacted in response; pulse rates rose steadily and their breathing became increasingly rasped.

Anakin ran his hands, slowly, down from Obi-Wan's shoulders, his fingers tracing tenderly over the older man's chest before coming to rest around his waist. He gently tugged on the older man's tunic, pulling it up as Obi-Wan raised his arms above his head, allowing Anakin to pull it off of him completely in a swift motion.

Shrugging out of his robe, Anakin gasped as his bare chest came into contact with Obi-Wan's, the warm, smooth sensation of skin against skin, incited a small groan from the younger man and he embraced Obi-Wan tightly and pulled him into a hungry lust-laden kiss.

Obi-Wan's hands ran over the exposed skin of Anakin's back, his fingernails lightly tracing up and down, up and down before his hands came to rest on the younger man's buttocks. He lured Anakin in closer to him, his hips bucking in response to the pressure it created on his arousal. As the younger man broke away from the kiss, Obi-Wan beckoned him back down, this time to his neck, by throwing his head back and tilting it to the side.

Anakin placed chaste kisses to Obi-Wan's nape, playfully nipping at the skin with his teeth between each soft caress. He wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist, pausing briefly to gentle pinch the older man's buttocks, before he brought his hand around to rest under the Obi-Wan's navel. His hand lingered there for a moment before he tentatively moved it down, palming Obi-Wan's erection gently over the fabric of his leggings.

"ahhhh," Obi-Wan murmured, bringing his hand down over the small of Anakin's back and under the waistband of his sleep pants.

Anakin answered with an assenting gasp.

The music they were dancing too was now forgotten as Obi-Wan and Anakin began to loose themselves to one another's touches; to the carnal sensations they felt rapidly rising from deep within them.

They kissed again, hot, hungry, and urgently as the erotic tension between them increased further until it was almost palpable in the air between them.

"I think it's time…we t-take it to the bedroom," Anakin said in husky voice.

Despite the enormous need they felt for release, they made love slowly. Anakin prepared Obi-Wan attentively, sliding, slick fingers into him gently before he unhurriedly entered him. He placed soft, delicate kisses to the back of the older man's neck, stopping to playfully nip at Obi-Wan's ear as gradually he began to thrust his length deeper inside him.

Despite the flicker of pain he felt, Obi-Wan arched up against Anakin, surrendering his body and his trust to the younger man. After a while the pain melted with the immense pleasure he felt radiating through him and he rocked in tandem against Anakin's thrusts

Every moan, sigh and gasp escaped between rasped breaths; swallowed and lost forever by the night.

It was calm, sensual and unhurried. Both men lingered over every bliss-filled sensation. Their joining incited within them, an intense connection, one of pure elation and utmost joy. And as the feeling descended over them and flowed through their bodies and through the Force between them, tears of happiness and devout longing were shed.

Upon completion, Anakin and Obi-Wan collapsed against one another, feeling tranquil, relaxed and sated.

Feeling as though they had just become one.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Next Chapter Summary - "Repercussions" - Anakin and Obi-Wan are brought back to the reality of their lives as Jedi when they are reminded about the consequences of forming such emotional attachments.<p> 


	5. Repercussions

Author: Emmy79

Paring: Anakin/Obi-Wan

Theme: Angst, H/C, Romance

Rating: R

Timeframe: During the Clone Wars

A/N: Short Chapter because I wanted to stay in Obi-Wan's POV for this one.

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended. The story of Star Wars and all that it inhabits belongs to Mr. G. Lucas. This is written purely for personal entertainment and not for profit.

Chapter Summary: Obi-Wan is brought back to the reality of his life as a Jedi, when he is reminded about the consequences of forming such emotional attachments.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Repercussions<p>

_The air is thick with smoke, ash and fiery embers of molten rock, propelled into the night by the numerous eruptions nearby. The thick, congested, atmosphere causes Obi-Wan's eyes to sting and the pungent smell of sulphur and other noxious gases makes each intake of Obi-Wan's breath sharp and unpleasant. _

_A deafeningly loud rumble from explosion after explosion causes Obi-Wan's ears to ring painfully and the immense heat coming from the rapidly flowing lava river in front of him distorts his vision, making everything seen beyond it glimmer and shimmer. _

_Dismembered and lying precariously close to the edge of the lava, Anakin is withering on the ground. _

_He is screaming in pain; his features twisted in a shocked, terror-induced grimace as he franticly tries to clamber up the side of the bank, using only his remaining mechanical hand._

_The heat from the ground below them is rough and uneven and is blistering hot; enough to burn Obi-Wan's feet, even through his boots._

_Anakin shrieks again and slips further down towards the flowing inferno; the rocks beneath his hand crumbling and giving away. He looks up at Obi-Wan, his eyes reddened, sunken and burning with a fiery rage, "I hate you!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin," Obi-Wan's eyes are glistening with tears of grief and betrayal. But he does not let them fall, not one, "I loved you."_

_The cauterised stump of Anakin's right leg ignites and the younger man rapidly engulfs into flames._

_Obi-Wan cannot bear to look and he turns away, horrified. _

_Agony-infused screams pierce through the rumble of the exploding volcanoes and the acrid smell of burning clothing, hair and flesh causes Obi-Wan to gag. _

_He risks a glance downwards and is sickened by what he sees._

_Anakin has been maimed beyond recognition. _

_What remains of Anakin's tunic is adhered to his body, melted to the skin. The curls of his hair are completely singed away, uncovering a scalp of seared blistered flesh; a pattern of horrendous damage that extends over the younger man's face also. His lips - that were once, so soft, against Obi-Wan's own, and that were often curved in a magnetic smile - are charred, cracked and swollen._

Obi-Wan woke with gasp, his breathing ragged, his hair slick as beads of sweat ran down from his brow and poured over his face. He brought his hands up to cover his eyes; the image of Anakin's disfigured form still appeared fresh and alive in his mind and in a futile attempt to try and remove the image, he began to rub roughly at his eyes with his fingers.

It took him a few moments to remember where he was, to gather his bearings. As the bedroom around him began to slowly come into focus, his heart still continued to pump rapidly, the horrific visions of his vivid nightmare refusing to leave him.

In an effort to will the images away, he closed his eyes and concentrated. But as he saw, once again, Anakin's twisted face glare back at him and when he heard the words, 'I hate you!' reverberate in his mind he snapped his eyes back open.

He called upon the Force and it enveloped him and after a minute of light meditative breathing, his chaotic mind began to calm down. He exhaled slowly as the illusion of the younger man's maimed form dissolved from his mind.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly in the bed. In contrast to last night, Anakin's close proximity now made him feel extremely uneasy. Feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable lying naked in the other man's arms, he edged further away. But it wasn't enough to quell his unease. He felt his body shiver as the insistent desire to extract himself from the younger man's embrace intensified, as the terrible imagines of his nightmare threatened to invade his mind again.

Struggling in the dim light, Obi-Wan reached down to the floor beside the bed and fumbled for his leggings. After a few moments, he felt the soft fabric brush against his fingers and he hastily gathered them up. With a sense of concealed urgency, he carefully slipped from under the younger man and padded quietly to the door.

As the door hissed closed behind him, Obi-Wan paused briefly. He exhaled slowly, relieved that he'd been able to make it out of the bedroom undetected. He stood for a moment, holding his breath as he listened for any sounds coming from the other room and when he heard nothing he hurried to retrieve the rest of his discarded clothing.

Obi-Wan dressed quickly and hastily headed for the front door, stopping suddenly when something caught his eye. The japor snippet Anakin had given last night was still perched on the table beside the couch.

He took it in his hand and gazed at it solemnly. So much had happened in just a few short days. He had a_llowed_ so much to happen. In a misguided attempt to ease his loneliness he'd been careless and let a whirlwind of emotions guide his actions, to pull him into a fantasy. Just for a moment he'd wanted to drop all the titles bestowed upon him; Jedi Master, General of the Army of the Republic and ignore a lifetime of training - all in a desire to just be _Obi-Wan Kenobi, _to just let himself _feel. _

Obi-Wan needed time and space to properly work out what to do next. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the japor snippet and squeezed it hard in his hand before quietly slipping out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Pangs of hunger began to cramp Obi-Wan's stomach as he stood in the entrance of the Temple dining room. Lunch times at the Temple were always busy, bustling and loud. The banging of crockery and constant mummer of chatter mixed with the internal noise in Obi-Wan's head making him feel uncharacteristically jumpy and uneasy.<p>

When he'd arrived back at his quarters earlier that morning he had tried to meditate. But his mind had continued to race, preventing him from forming a meditative trance.

Yesterday the Force had made everything so clear but now the clarity he sought seemed to elude him. Had it been the Force that had sent him his nightmare, the vivid images he'd seen in his sleep? Could there be more meaning in it, was it a prophecy?

There were so many endless questions and with the dark side growing ever powerful within the Force, Obi-Wan wasn't sure that he could trust in it to guide his actions.

With frustration and a hint of desperation, he'd even considered consulting Master Yoda. But after careful thought, he had decided against it; fearing that his volatile state of mind may betray his secret to the wise Jedi Grand Master.

The more he thought, the more it occurred to him that, in the end, he had two choices; either, to walk away from Anakin and end the attachment, or to continue on, in lieu of his fears, of the potential warning.

His ambivalence was paralysing and both decisions offered only more questions instead of resolutions. If Obi-Wan were to stay with Anakin, the man he loved may burn. If he were to walk away, the grounding, guiding influence his relationship had on the younger man would also be gone, and Anakin may burn.

As his soul fought indecision at every turn, Obi-Wan had never felt more alone and more isolated than he did right now.

He edged further into the dinning room, holding his breath as he scanned the crowd critically. After a moment, he exhaled in relief; he could not see Anakin. He hurried to the counter and picked up a pre-packaged fruit salad. He wanted something convenient and something he could grab quickly to take back to his room - he wasn't in the mood for a heavy meal either.

Obi-Wan kept his head down as he crossed the room back towards the exit, not feeling comfortable enough to make eye contact with anyone for fear that they may stop and converse with him.

As he reached the door he was startled by a sudden wave of turbulence in the Force.

An enveloping feeling of guilt descended over Obi-Wan as he noted the bewilderment and hurt in Anakin's eyes. This time yesterday they had been so happy and Obi-Wan had promised the younger man the one thing he said he wouldn't do - pull away.

"Not here, Anakin."

"What happened?"

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin by the arm and ushered him out into an alcove situated in the corridor near the dinning room entrance. "I said not in there."

Anakin's jaw was locked tight as he spoke, "Where were you this morning?"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment and wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his cloak around his body tightly, defensively. "It's just…" He struggled to find the words, "It was important, I had to leave."

"_What_ was so important at five in the morning?"

"We shouldn't talk here."

The younger man's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened as a glint of pain-induced anger flashed in his eyes, "You regret it don't you. What we did last night?"

Obi-Wan sighed as the knot of guilt in his stomach intensified. Mixed with it now, also, a sense of loss and longing. He stood conflicted and ambivalent. There was a part of him that, yes, did regret it. But another resided in him too, a desire that wanted to hang on to the picture perfect illusion he'd painted their relationship to be - to once again surrender to completeness he'd felt when he'd joined with the man he did truly love.

Lost for words, Obi-Wan could only once again deflect the younger man's question," Not here, Anakin. This is an inappropriate place to be having this discussion."

Anakin scowled in frustration, "I knew you would do this. I _knew _it," He clenched his hands tightly around the sleeves of his cloak, "Why did I trust you? _Why_ did I believe you?"

"Anakin, _calm down_. I told you this-"

The younger man raised his voice as he interjected, "-I don't care! I want to know what your problem is. Yesterday you promised me, you _promised-"_

Obi-Wan took a step back when he noted the anger in Anakin's face; it was all too reminiscent of his nightmare, his vision. _'I hate you'_ He felt something inside him snap, "You are _not_ the only one who struggles with emotions and anxieties, Anakin. It astonishes me how you can be so selflessly giving, one moment, and so egocentric the next!"

The younger man's erratic body language was stilled by Obi-Wan's outburst, but his features remained contorted in frustration, "and I don't get how you can be so warm by night and so cold by day. Why did you say those things if you didn't mean them?" Anakin's voice dropped to a whisper as hurt began to replace his anger in tone, "I don't understand, Obi-Wan."

"I…it was…I'm sorry, Anakin. It's just..."

Anakin shook his head frustratingly, angered once more by Obi-Wan's defiance to just _answer _his question. His eyes narrowed again as they bored into the older man's "Or did you say and do all those things last night just to get me to fuck you?"

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open in stunned, startled surprise. That cut, deeply, "I shared something very intimate with you last night. I don't appreciate you talking about it like that." He glanced away and shifted his feet, "and if you are going to talk to me like that, I will turn and walk away from you right now!"

"I'm sorry," Anakin took a step forward. He raised his hand ready to put an apologetic arm on Obi-Wan's shoulder but as the older man tensed and retreated further away, he dropped his arm to his side. "I am sorry. I'm just hurt and…well confused."

"Anakin, please. This is not the place." Obi-Wan sighed wearily and began to rub roughly at his temples, "I am not ending our relationship completely. I just…kindly…would you just give me a little space?"

Anakin's head dropped and he closed his eyes. Obi-Wan could see the effort the younger man was making to suppress his anger and he was thankful for it.

After a while, Anakin spoke," Okay, okay. I didn't mean to say…you know…what I said. I'm sorry I shouted."

Obi-Wan offered a hint of a smile, more to relieve the tension between them further than anything else. He nodded gratefully at Anakin and turned around. As he headed down the corridor toward the direction of his quarters he paused for a moment. He wanted to look back, to go back to try and offer his partner more of an explanation - but he couldn't, he didn't know how. His guilt and confusion now powerfully constricted his heart and seeing Anakin looking so deflated and baffled would only serve to intensify it further.

_To be continued…_


End file.
